


Comfort and Care

by mabonwitch



Series: OT7 Pack [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clint/Natasha are my BroTP, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT7, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, assassin twins, sneaky Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," he said when Bruce comes to a startled halt. "You need anything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Care

Bruce is in pre-heat. Clint is pretty sure it's the first one where Tony hasn't been around- some SI thing in Japan that he was needed at. He's been wandering aimlessly around the Tower for the last couple hours, meditating in short bursts, making tea only to leave it half-drunk and go to his lab, emerging after half an hour. 

Finally, Clint puts himself in Bruce's path. 

"Hey," he said when Bruce comes to a startled halt. "You need anything?"

Bruce considers. Clint stays still, stays back. He's not against spending a heat with Bruce, if that's the way it goes. That's not really what he's aiming for, though. 

Bruce seems to get that, because what comes out of his mouth after a minute is, "Come watch a movie with me?"

When Bruce puts some action movie that's more Clint's speed than Bruce's on and neatly curls up against him, Clint thinks he meant "come cuddle", really, but he doesn't say anything. Clint wraps an arm around him and strokes low on his back, right where Phil sometimes gets aches. Bruce lets out a moan, scent flushing with embarrassment immediately after. Clint noses in, rubs his face against Bruce's in silent reassurance. You're safe, we're pack. Bruce settles again. He makes soft, pleased sounds periodically. They get farther apart. Clint turns and gets his other arm around Bruce's shoulders. Bruce lets out a sigh, burrows his face into Clint's neck, and is out in minutes. 

Clint's got no idea how Bruce sleeps through all the on-screen explosions but he does. He dozes until the screen goes blank, stirring a little then, nose twitching. Curious, Clint sniffs. He manages not to jump when Nat appears through long practice. Nat can still tell, arching an eyebrow at him. Silently, she sets tea for two on the table, along with a plate of snickerdoodles, warm from the oven.

Snickerdoodles are not on Nat's list of favorite cookies. Clint's, either. He tilts his head, curious. Her face gives away nothing.

However, Clint's got excellent eyes. He sees her gaze flicker to Bruce for half a second before she disappears back the way she came. 

She's gone by the time Bruce opens his eyes.

Huh.


End file.
